Marvel Character Origins
by Avenger 22
Summary: Basically, my Oc (original character) Origins for those of you who are curious! Set before Season One and each chapter will be a seperate Oc. Don't know some of these characters very well, so please don't flame!
1. Lady Blue Hood (Lucille Samantha Parker)

Marvel Oc Origin Stories

Chapter One, Lady Blue Hood

In the very busy streets of New York there was a sky scraper office building. It was composed of brick and several stories high. It had a medium sized parking lot in back. Flowers and shrubbery decorated the entrance and exits to the building. Multiple cars were in the parking lot. The flora was covered with leaves, along with various parts of the lawn. The wind swirled as it picked the leaves up into the clear blue sky. It was a crisp September afternoon in the neighborhood of Manhattan.

Inside the building were people doing countless tasks. In many rooms, you would see many people conversing informally with each other. Some were helping with technical issues while others were having technical issues. At least twenty rooms occupied each floor. There were at least ten floors.

However, there was one person who was writing. She was on the top floor, in her own private office. It had one large window that over looked the entire city. A mahogany desk stood in the center of the room. On it were a computer monitor, some speakers, and innumerable stacks of paper. Near the monitor were a wireless keyboard and the mouse. On the back of the computer there was a Captain America poster.

The woman had dark tanned skin and bone-straight black hair. It flowed just past her shoulders and her bangs reached the center of her forehead. Her light blue eyes were deep in concentration as she typed. She hunched over in her chair, making sure that each line was as well written as the line before if not better.

Once she was done, she sent the document and got up from her chair. Instantly, she heard a knock on her door. Stretching, she almost had forgotten that she had left her door open. In stepped Jane, her personal assistant and editor. Her deep red hair was in a ponytail and she held a manila folder against her chest.

"What's that?" The dark skinned woman asked as she put her hair into a bun. Her Chuck Taylor's moved silently across the carpet. She pulled down her aquamarine quarter sleeve shirt.

"Your last manuscript," Replied Jane as she handed the woman the folder. The woman took it, and placed it on her desk," I've looked it over and so has your agent. It's really good, Lucy. Best one I've seen in a while."

Lucy nodded as she got back behind her desk. Jane followed her, standing in front of her computer. Lucy continued to listen while glancing at her manuscript. Jane continued, pushing her pink rimmed glasses further up her nose.

"Your agent said she wants that published in about a month. Think you can do that while working on your latest project?" Challenged Jane as Lucy cracked her knuckles. Lucy closed the folder and looked up at her.

She scoffed, as if the response was obvious," Of course I can. I just sent my new manuscript to you." "Lucy turned off her computer, propping her feet on her desk. Jane lingered, which normally meant that she had something else to say. Lucy waited for the news, ever so patiently.

"Josh has asked about you," Jane said as if reading Lucy's mind. Ever since Lucy was young, she had always had males that had fallen in love with her. She had never accepted any that had come to call. Not even during her teen years, which had surprised the hell out of her father. She had never dated all throughout her life, and probably never would. Nevertheless, she didn't discourage any would-be-suitors. She tended to be a picky person when it came to dating, and wouldn't just settle. She had learned that from her parent's divorce when she was very young," He wants to know if you want to see a movie Friday."

Lucy looked at Jane, who seemed hopeful. Instantly, her eyes went to the ceiling. Lucy could hear Jane sigh out of the corner of her eye. As far as she knew, she didn't have anything going on this Friday. However, she could just make something up as she usually did. Turning back to Jane, she spoke. For the most part, Jane understood the reason behind Lucy not dating.

"I've got bowling this weekend with my sisters." She responded and Jane shook her head in defeat. She knew what Lucy was doing. It was Lucy's go-to tactic, something she used only when she was desperate enough. Usually, Jane got the message and lied to the person nicely. Obviously, not this time.

"I'll let him know you're available. By the way, it's at six o' clock. He's picking you up a half hour before it starts." Jane said as she walked towards the door. She turned towards Lucy, leaning against the doorway.

_Damn, _thought Lucy as she grabbed her coat_, why couldn't she have just lied to him?_

"By the way, a Mr. Tony Stark called not that long ago. He said he needs to see you in a half hour. Something about a business agreement." She said as Lucy followed her out of her office.

Lucy locked her door and nodded. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was only three o' clock," Alright Jane, I'll make my way down there. Thanks for the heads up." Lucy watched as Jane made her way back to her office, which was large enough to be a cubicle. Many times Lucy had offered her a bigger office, yet Jane had declined.

She shook her head as she got on the elevator. Fortunately, nobody else was on, which meant that she had it all to herself. She let out a tired sigh as she dropped her purse on the ground. She was glad to have the excuse to see Tony again. She hadn't seen him in two and a half years, which felt like forever sometimes. Hell, she hadn't spoken to her family since she had left for college.

She rushed through the Lobby, where she most likely got admiring glances. However, she didn't stop to look at them. She had to be at Stark Tower in a half hour and she didn't want to be late. As she backed out of the parking lot in her new blue Porsche she turned on the radio. Sometimes, she even turned on the police scanners. Today, she decided, would be a good day to try the scanners.

_Jackpot, _she thought as she listened to the scanners. She turned up the volume as she reached the light. To her surprise, there weren't many people on the roads yet. Lucy sometimes forgot that some people didn't get let out until five. Sometimes even five thirty.

_Attention all New York citizens! Hydra and its leader, Baron Strucker, have reached the New York pier. Police men have been sent to apprehend the Nazi criminal._

Instantly, Lucy turned off the scanners. She didn't need a hint to know that Baron Strucker had apprehended the police men sent. As soon as the light turned green, Lucy parked in the nearest parking lot. She ducked down in her car, hoping no one spotted her.

Not far from Lucy's location there were many octopus headed machines coming out of the water. Leading all of the octopus headed machines was what looked like an old man wearing a monocle. He wore a dark green uniform and had a red arm. He looked at his soldiers and the defeated police men who were scattered around the pier. Police cars were still parked far away from the large piles of crates.

He smiled heinously over his path of destruction. His soldiers slowly yet steadily climbed out of the octopus headed machines. They stood behind him in rows. Waiting for his next orders. Weapons at the ready.

"Search the area for survivors. If you find any, bring them to me." He ordered without having to raise his voice. A large group of them went to follow his orders while the rest marched behind him. He found this to be easy, taking over the pier the way he had. He hoped that the rest of the city was this easy to conquer.

"You know Strucker; it's not nice to push people around. Why don't you try me?" Challenged a feminine voice from the left. Strucker turned to where he had heard the voice and saw a woman.

She wore a light blue costume that began above her chin and reached her feet. It covered her entire body, along with her arms and legs. Thick gloves covered her hands and a mask covered her eyes. Flapping in the window behind her was a hooded cape. She had a slender body, but that didn't mean that she was a match for him.

Strucker grit his teeth as she pulled down her hood. She had a dark face with long, flowing black hair. Immediately, he recognized her as The Lady," You will not stop my plans, girl. Nor do I have time to deal with the likes of you."

The Lady shook her head and sighed tiredly," I'm not so sure about that old fart. I can be pretty bitchy when I want to." She crossed her arms and leaped down from the crate that she was standing on.

Strucker growled under his breath and clenched his fists. He jabbed a finger at the woman," We shall see about that. Soldiers, take her down. Then bring her worthless ass hide to me."

She clucked her tongue as a handful of soldiers went to comply. He noticed her get into a battle stance. The first soldier that reached her swung a fist at her. She dodged it and sent a front kick to his face. He fell backwards and another soldier stepped forward. He aimed for her abdomen with the end of his rifle. Sadly, she took the gun and shoved it in his face. He too went down but four more replaced the two that had fallen.

Soon enough a small group of agents had begun to surround and shoot at her. The rest of the group was engaging her in melee combat. Strucker watched in amusement as she tried to dodge the bullets while melee fighting. So far, she seemed to be gaining the upper hand. However, Strucker wasn't about to give up. At least, not yet. He could always fight her himself if he had to. Either that, or take her as prisoner.

After sometime though, he began to notice that his soldiers were overwhelming her. Eventually, one of them hit her from behind with the barrel of his gun. She fell onto the hard pavement, face first. Pride swelled within him as he saw two soldiers bring her to him. He ignored the ones that were helping their fallen comrades, taking them to the ships behind him.

"Vunderbar," He said when the two soldiers had finally brought her over. They pulled her head upwards. Her eyes were closed, but she didn't appear to be injured. He brought his Satan Claw closer to her face. Her eyes were opening, but Strucker didn't see a reaction in them," Now I will teach you why you should not mess vith Baron Von Strucker."

Immediately, the Satan Claw began to glow. He watched as it turned pink, and then descended towards her face. He saw her body tense up, as if waiting to strike. As soon as the Claw neared her face, she moved an arm forward. As she did so, Strucker's hand closed around one of his soldier's throats. He pulled it away immediately and the soldier stumbled away. The Lady kicked his older soldier in the groin.

"You know Strucker; you're not as big and bad as people say you are. In fact, you're just a rude jackass looking to make a name for himself. Same as all the others in my opinion." Said The Lady as she roundhouse kicked the other soldier in the back.

Strucker lunged at her with his Satan Claw, which she dodged. Just as he was about to lunge at her again, she struck. Her hand, which had turned into a fist, backhanded him across the face. As if for good measure, she kicked him in the chest.

He went down and The Lady nodded at her work. She surveyed her area, and felt satisfied. She jumped on top of a crate and listened. Putting a finger to her ear, she could hear the sirens approaching the scene. Overheard she could hear what sounded like a helicopter, even though she knew it wasn't. She looked up, only to find the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier soaring overhead.

After what felt like a millennia, The Lady decided that it was her time to leave. The villains had been apprehended, and the scene was being investigated. Worst of all, the press would be arriving soon. However, before she could officially leave she heard someone clear their throat from behind her.

She turned around, only to see a reluctant Jimmy Woo. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the last of the Hydra soldiers were being carried away. Numerous agents were talking to each other. The Lady wondered what mission Woo had been sent on. She smiled politely at him as she closed the distance between them.

"Hello Agent Woo," She said, still trying to sound civil. She had once been one of them. A S.H.I.E.L.D agent, probably one of the best ones. Then again, that had been a lifetime ago. At least, it had felt like it. She bit her upper lip, her eyes darting every which way," What can I do for you?"

Agent Woo seemed to hesitate on his response. As if he had been expecting this question. The Lady decided to listen anyway. He looked down at the pavement many times, then back at her," Director Fury has asked whether or not you're coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D. He says we could really use you right now."

The Lady internally scoffed at the idea. Director Fury knew why she hadn't come back since the accident. He knew that she had blamed herself for it. That she still was blaming herself for it. To that, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't wash away the pain and guilt she still felt of that day. He couldn't take it away, make it any less. Even she knew that.

It took some time for The Lady to respond. When she did, it was sound and confident. She had a feeling she sounded too forceful and bitter, but she didn't care right now," I'm sorry Agent Woo, but I can't. I don't think I'm ready but please send Director Fury my regards. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Without another word, she walked away from the scene. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Agent Woo's broken expression. Right now, she didn't want to think about it. She had made her decision long ago, and Fury should respect it. She had made too large a mistake during her days as an agent to take it back now.

Fortunately, Lucy arrived early to her appointment with Tony Stark. She parked her car in front, ignoring the stares of others. She kept her eyes straight forward as she walked into the Lobby. People were bustling everywhere in every which direction. Some men even stopped to gawk at her until an authoritative voice rang through the air.

"Alright men let's stop gawking at every young woman who walks through the frickin' door and get back to work," Lucy turned to where she had heard the voice and saw a woman. She had orange hair that was tied back in a bun and freckles dotted her face. Her clothes were a professional looking blazer and skirt, and she held a manila folder against her chest," Sorry about that, Lucy. By the way, glad you could make it on time."

Lucy nodded as she followed the prestigious woman to the elevator. Fortunately, no one else was aboard. Lucy had almost forgotten Pepper until she had seen her face. The door closed and Lucy set down her purse," It's good to see you again too, Pepper."

Pepper nodded as they reached their destination and lead Lucy into a large room. In the room there was an elongated table. To Lucy's right there were at least three large windows. To her left there was a giant screen on the wall. Numerous chairs surrounded the table and in one of the chairs was Tony Stark. He was typing on a laptop but stopped when Pepper entered the room.

"Tony your three thirty is here," She said as he closed his laptop. She handed him the manila folder, which he took," By the way, you really need to talk with your workers. They keep procrastinating in their work."

"Then that's why you're my assistant, isn't it?" He questioned and Pepper rolled her eyes. As she left the room, he gestured for Lucy to sit," Welcome. What has it been two and a half years?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. Yes, it had been that long. At least, that long since the accident. After the accident, she had withdrawn from everybody. Everybody that she had ever cared about. Her friends, family. All to try to protect them from her failure.

"Yes, I believe it has." Lucy said in a small voice. She nodded, trying to fight back tears. Biting her upper lip, Tony chuckled under his breath.

"I need you to sign these," He said as he handed her some papers. Lucy figured that they must've come from the manila folder. She took them, along with the pen that Tony handed her. He seemed to watch her, calculate what she was doing. After a few silent moments, Tony spoke," What's bothering you, Lucy? You seem quiet. Something on your mind?"

Lucy looked up from the papers she was signing. She could tell he was searching her expression, and failing. Lucy sighed and told him the story of how she had failed. The story of how she had failed to save her parents. She also told him of how she had quit S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury's multiple summonses to try to get her to come back. Even the battle that she had with Strucker today came through her mouth. After a few moments, she went back to signing the papers.

Eventually, Tony spoke," I'll see what I can't do to get Fury off your back. As for the accident, I wish you would've told me earlier. I'm sorry about that," He said and she nodded. He glanced at the clock, then back at Lucy," I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Why don't you, Pepper and I go out to eat? My treat."

Lucy nodded as she finished signing the papers. She handed them back to him and he put them back in the manila folder," Sounds wonderful." She said with an amiable smile.

For once, Lucy felt good about herself. Not just about the accident, but about her life. About her future and where she was headed. She felt like she could do anything, go anywhere. Life felt possible.

_Me: So this is my Marvel Oc Origin Stories. I hope you like them because I worked really hard on them! I originally started working on this on my old computer, which died. However, I got a new computer which now has Microsoft Word 2010 on it. Which means I can type again!_

_Each chapter will be about one Oc, so stay tuned for Leah next chapter. When I was first created my Oc's I made them too weak. Then I reworked them and made them too strong. Then I reworked them again, however they're still not perfect. These stories will follow those corrections, with the exception of costumes and codenames._

_One of the things that I had to do when I was reworking my characters was their relationships with other cannons. For example, Lucy Parker used to be a cousin of Tony Stark. Now, she's the cousin of Peter Parker but is still a close friend to Tony and Pepper. Her costume, along with her codename have changed (it used to be The Lady, which was why I used it in this story)._

_These stories are, unlike most of my current Avengers fics, set before Season One, which is why I went with how they looked, acted, or sounded previously. However, those who have had power changes will keep their power changes. Although for the chapter names, I will use the new codename._

_Originally the way I wanted to write this story was going through the main events of each character's past. However, there were two things that stopped me. One is that I tend to write things very quickly and therefore like to post things directly after I write them. I consider this a win, esp. considering that means you get to read and review it faster._

_The second is because I noticed that Marvel did their character introductions this way and decided to do it like them. I took a liking to it, and decided that I could introduce them this way, without going into all the gory details. If you would like gory details about a certain Oc, please either pm me about it or ask me to put it in an author's note and I will._

_Disclaimer-I own nothing, not even the plot, except my own Oc's so please ask before you use them!_


	2. The Seer (Melissa Leah Huntington)

Marvel Oc Origin Stories

Chapter Two, The Seer

"There, finished." Said a feminine voice as she stepped away from what she considered a masterpiece. She couldn't see it with her eyes, yet she could feel it with her hands. It was smooth and curved.

"Well I'm surprised it took you this long. Normally you spend two days on a sculpture and you're done," Came another feminine voice from the right. Shoes clacked on the floor and soon enough both were standing in front of the masterpiece. Leah felt pride surge through her," May I, Leah?"

Leah gave her friend the ok tap and waited. Waited as her friend, Alicia Masters checked over her sculpture. This sculpture was supposed to be displayed at the Manhattan Art Museum. They were opening an exhibit for upcoming sculptures, and both women had been offered. Alicia, as usual, had already finished hers and submitted it. Now, it was Leah's turn.

She waited patiently, hoping this would make the cut. So far, Alicia didn't seem to be muttering under her breath. Usually, that was a good sign. It meant that there were little to no mistakes. Then again, Leah had been working on it for a week and a half.

Leah knew when Alicia was finally finished when Alicia found her place next to her. She could feel the other woman's presence beside her. It was quiet, yet somehow unyielding. Anticipation dripped off Leah readily. She turned to Alicia. Alicia must've felt Leah starring at her because she responded.

"It seems good," Alicia responded as she went farther to Leah's right. She felt the whoosh of air as Alicia went," There are a few kinks, but other than that excellent."

Leah nodded as she made her way to the corner of the room. She felt around and eventually located what she was looking for. Once she did, she draped it over the large sculpture as best as she could," Thanks Alicia."

"You're welcome," Alicia said," Well I have to go. I have a date with Ben in a half hour." She followed her as Alicia went to the coat rack.

At that moment, Leah felt a pain in her head. A throb that hurt more than a regular headache or migraine. However, Leah knew it wasn't an ordinary headache, or migraine for that matter. She knew it was something more. She got down on her knees, putting her head in her hands. Her eyes closed slowly.

_Immediately, a building came into view. It was short and small. Other skyscrapers enclosed around it. The outside walls of the building were rainbow colored. There was a small parking lot behind the building. Leah knew instantly what building it was._

_Inside there was a hallway that lead into a giant room with a connected bathroom. The room was unpainted and there were sculpting supplies in the right corner. The floor itself was tiled and a cream colored white. Three sets of windows were directly in front of a large object. Leah knew that this was the room she was currently in._

_Outside of the building, it was pitch dark. The air was still, which was odd, especially for a September night. The only source of light was the moon. It looked as if it had just risen in the sky. It was a crescent shape, the stars twinkling behind it._

_However, something outside was moving. It was large and simian looking. Suddenly, it crashed through the windows to the sculpting room. Leah immediately took in the details of the villain, instantly distinguish him._

_He had mostly light brown colored hair. His red nose and light blue long sleeved shirt were familiar. Attached to the shirt was a dark blue cape that flowed in the now present night wind. He seemed to step over the bits of broken glass. He headed towards the large tarp and Leah knew exactly what was going to happen next._

However, before she could piece the vision together it faded. Suddenly, she heard a faint noise. It sounded like a person's voice. In spite of this, it sounded warbled. As if Leah was underwater. She tried to recall if anyone had been present during her vision.

At that moment, Leah understood that it was Alicia. She could hear the concern in her friend's voice as she called out to her. Leah had almost forgotten that she had fallen to the floor," Leah, are you alright? Melissa?"

Leah blushed as the use of her real name and nodded. When she was younger, she had gone through a Barbie phase. During that phase, she had studied each of Barbie's friends. The one that had become her favorite was Leah, and she had decided to use it. Since then, everyone had gotten used to calling her that. Leah rubbed her head, and took Alicia's offered hand," Yeah, Alicia, I'm fine. I just had a vision was all."

Leah knew she could trust Alicia with these kinds of secrets. Alicia had known ever since Leah had started working with her. That, and Alicia's boyfriend was part of the Fantastic Four. She knew the super hero life well," What happened? What did you see?"

Leah thought about this for a moment. She felt a pause, which meant Alicia was waiting for her response. She decided that she would tell Alicia later. At least, she wouldn't tell Alicia all the details this instant. Leah pursed her lips," Would you mind looking up what time the moon rises tonight?"

"Of course," Alicia said as she headed towards the door. Leah felt the cool breeze of the late September afternoon. It brushed against her skin and she shivered," By the way, Benn and I are getting take out. Do you want some, since you'll be here so late?"

Leah nodded, even though she knew Alicia couldn't see it," Yes. Whatever you get is fine. Just as long as I get some Lemonade with it." Leah felt the door close. Alicia was gone shortly afterward.

Leah turned back towards the sculpting room, then towards the bathroom door. She sighed tiredly and went to the bathroom. Fortunately, it was near the sculpting room which meant she wouldn't have to walk far.

A few minutes later, Leah was out of the restroom. She wore a light pink costume. It began above her chin and reached her feet. She had thin gloves that reached her elbows and fit her fingers perfectly. Her mid shin heels were thick. A small mask covered her eyes.

She stood in the sculpting room, hands on her hips. She felt her hair slid down the costume. At that moment, she heard a buzzing sound. Instantly, she opened her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said, hoping it was Alicia. Thankfully, it was. Excitement and impatience welled inside her. However, she managed to keep it at bay. She kept her ears alert, picking up every sound. From the clacking of her feet to the rustling of the leaves outside.

"Hey Leah, it's Alicia. Benn and I looked up the time for the rising of the moon. It's nine o' clock." She responded and Leah nodded as she looked what she thought was upward. She could feel the silence ring from the other end.

"What time is it now?" Leah asked as she stopped pacing. She was beginning to grow impatient waiting for Mandrill. It wasn't everyday a mandrill type super villain tried to steal a sculpture. Then again, why did he want to steal a sculpture? More particularly, this one.

"It's eight forty five. Good luck at the gallery opening Leah, and remember I'm always with you." Leah nodded as she began to pace. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as she recommenced her pacing.

"I told you Alicia, call me Premonition. I'm in costume." She reprimanded lightly with a small smile. Though she was half joking, she didn't want anyone to trace the call. If they did, the press would hound her to no end.

"Yes, Premonition." Came Alicia's voice on the other end. After that, Leah heard the click and she placed her phone near the sculpture. She changed pace, walking faster with her hands folded behind her. Her mind was deep in thought on how she should combat the Mandrill. She made a mental T chart of his strengths and weaknesses.

Moments later, Leah heard it. The streets were usually quiet this time of night. Instead, there were people running in every direction. Cars were driving, trying to escape from the villain. She could hear the shots of the police guns. Sadly, they wouldn't do much against this simian criminal.

At that moment, Leah's ears picked up the sound of breaking glass. Shortly afterwards, the glass shattered and splattered on the floor. Leah could hear the primate stepping into the room. Outside, there were sirens. They were farther away than Leah expected, which was unusual. The police normally were fast to getting around, at least in this part of Manhattan.

"As soon as I take this sculpture I will show the world what they think of-"Leah didn't allow him to finish his sentence. Stepping out from behind the covered sculpture she heard him gasp. Leah didn't remember the Mandrill talking in her vision," Premonition, what are you doing here?" He seemed disgusted, wishing as if she weren't here.

He also seemed incredulous, which didn't surprise Leah. Most villains assumed that she was weak because she was blind. Nonetheless, she liked to prove them wrong. Crossing her arms, she spoke," Well let's just say these visions don't come to me accidentally. What do you want with this sculpture?"

She decided to go straight to asking questions. It usually left more time for the fight. That, and it allowed the culprit to make the first move. She could feel Mandrill tense up and move. She moved with him, her feet staying on the ground.

"This sculpture is an abomination to evil," He responded, as if it should be obvious. Leah followed Mandrill around the sculpture. She could feel him trying to grasp for it," It's supposed to be displayed at a new art exhibit in downtown Manhattan. I plan to take it, and find a way to destroy it before that happens. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Leah knew that if her older sister were here, it would've been ugly. She would've kicked this monster's ass long before he had the time to spit out that sentence. Much less think it. Pessimism, along with pessimistic people, bothered her. However, Leah knew it wouldn't detract her from her job.

"I'm sorry Mandrill, I can't let you take this. It doesn't represent anything, but a dream. As far as I recall, dreams can't hurt you." She countered as they stopped to the left of the tarp. She could feel Mandrill prepare to attack. Leah got into a battle stance, her fists clenched.

"Well then I'll just have to pry it from your lifeless fingers." He spat and Leah could feel some of it land on her face. She wiped it off, nonchalantly. As if to challenge him.

"Then I suppose you'll have to fight me for it." She countered and allowed herself a smug smile. She heard Mandrill growl under his breath.

Instantly, he charged towards her. Leah moved to the side and felt a whoosh of air. She winced as Mandrill dived head first into the wall. It probably even dented it, but Leah didn't care. She waited for Mandrill's next attack.

He rushed towards her again, this time with his hand made into a fist. She front kicked him where she thought his chest was. She heard him groan softly. He gave a swift punch to her gut, and she fell.

He took his fist and pounded her on the back. She grunted, feeling her back throb as he did so. He repeated the motion several times, and Leah groaned louder with each one. Finally, taking both fists, he swung again. Fortunately for Leah, she grabbed his fists just before impact. Shoving them at his face, she picked herself back up.

He slid backwards but only slightly. Leah cracked her back and her head. She could feel Mandrill's frustration. It radiated towards her like a laser. She knew she needed to make the next move. She punched him underneath the chin and he slid back some more. She followed up with a roundhouse kick in the chin.

She could hear the crack of bone as he slammed into the wall again. Leah almost expected him to go down. Yet something about this current situation didn't seem right. Somehow, Leah knew he was about to use his powers. She could tell when he got back up and grabbed her hair. Taking it, he slammed her against the nearest wall and stuck his head in her face.

Immediately, Leah knew what he was about to do. She had seen and heard about it from others. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be very long until it happened to her. Until he used his powers on her. Leah's mind switched to survival mode and she kicked her legs, aiming for the gut.

Immediately, his hand slipped its way out of Leah's hair. He stumbled away from her, holding his gut. Leah picked herself up, rubbing her temple. It still throbbed, but not as bad as it had before. At that moment, Leah felt a whoosh of air which meant that Mandrill was back on his feet. He charged towards her and she caught his fist. She didn't know his expression, but if she had to guess it would've been shock sprinkled with fear.

Just then, she front kicked Mandrill in the chest. She waited for several moments. Eventually, she heard him fall to the ground. Soon after siren wails neared the building. That and what sounded like a helicopter overhead. However, Leah knew it wasn't a helicopter. It was the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, which took care of super creeps like Mandrill.

Leah immediately rushed to the bathroom to change. She hated being asked questions, yet she knew that she would anyway. Even when she wasn't in costume.

Almost as soon as the Mandrill was taken into custody, Alicia and Benn arrived on the scene. Leah could feel an awkwardness radiate from Benn. Alicia seemed buzzing with excitement as she asked Leah questions. Some about Leah's vision, some about the fight, and some about the state of the sculpture. All the while, Leah had finished her six inch Subway meal. She had also put some ice on her injuries, which still pounded slightly. Though not as bad as they had earlier.

Just as Leah was about to leave, she heard the crunch of shoes on rocks. She waited as a policeman came up to her," Excuse me ma'am, did you see what happened here?"

Leah shook her head as Alicia left," No, I'm sorry officer. I'm blind," She replied and felt the disappointment of the officer. She bit her lip and added," However I do know Mandrill was apprehended by Premonition."

A pen scribbled across a small piece of paper. Leah waited for any more questions," Thank you ma'am. Is there anything we can do for you?" He asked politely.

"Actually, I might need an escort to the Manhattan Art Center downtown. I'm supposed to be presenting a new sculpture there tonight." Leah could practically feel the wheels in the cop's head click.

"O-Of course, ma'am. Just let me report to my officer and I'll take you down there. It was nice talking to you Melissa Huntington." He said and walked away. Leah blushed at the use of her full name, and not because she thought the constable cute.

Leah was thankful when she reached the museum just as they announced her name. Everyone clapped and cheered when she entered. Someone, maybe a security guard, lead her towards the front podium. She tapped on the microphone several times and began her speech. If her older sister were talking, then she would become extremely nervous. Yet whenever Leah spoke onstage, she never grew nervous. Whether it was because she couldn't see her audience, she didn't know.

However, right now Leah felt confident. Not just about her speech and her sculpture, but her life. Her sister, Lacey, had contacted her a few weeks ago. Something about getting together for a bowling night. Leah had told her she would consider it, yet she still hadn't thought about it.

Now that she thought about it, she would go. She would spend time with her sister, who she hadn't seen in so long. She had Lacey on speed dial. The phone was in her pocket and all she had to do was reach it.

At the end of her speech, everyone clapped. Leah did what she thought was a bow and blushed. She could feel the pride dripping off her. She did feel proud. In fact, she felt even more than proud. She felt invincible.

_Me: So here's another chapter, and I really hope you like it. Thank you for those that reviewed the last chapter, if you did so. I apologize about the short chapter; I will try to make the next one longer._

_This character is the younger step-sister of the previous character. Her costume has been changed from pink, to white. It has also changed in design. Before, it covered most of her body. Now, it has a wraparound tie in the back and she doesn't wear gloves. Plus, her boots are smaller and her current name is The Seer. By the way the next chapter is about Lacey, so stay tuned!_

_Disclaimer-I own nothing, except my own Oc's so please ask before you use them!_

_If I post this before Thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving!_


	3. Chamelas (Lacey Huntington)

Marvel Oc Origin Stories

Chapter Three, Chamelas

"Hunh. Hyah!" The exercise dummy swung back, only to have its arm severed. It landed directly next to the other one. After that, it stood stiff as a board.

"Well Lacey I can honestly say I'm duly impressed," The woman called Lacey nodded as she wrapped a small white towel around her neck. Her caramel hair flowed down to the center of her back. Her light tan skin was drenched with sweat, along with her t-shirt and shorts. A stout man, no taller than her waist, took notes on his clipboard. He had balding hair and thick, black glasses," Congratulations, you got the part."

As he finished writing, Lacey made her way to the locker rooms. She felt gross and sweltering. Her hair stuck to her head and perspiration beaded down her forehead. She wiped it from her eyes, which were a periwinkle blue.

"Thank you Mr. Duke. What time does rehearsal start?" She asked as she threw the towel into the hamper. Her eyes glanced at the clock, then back at her new boss.

"Rehearsal is from Monday to Friday. Starts at five thirty and ends at ten thirty. Our co-director, Miss Poncho will be there. She wants to see how you rehearse with your co-star, Henry Burton." He replied, not taking his eyes off his clipboard. Lacey could hear him scribbling even harder now.

"When is that?" She asked as he grabbed his jacket. She crossed her arms, leaning in the doorway of the locker room. Her older sister, who she hadn't seen in more than two and a half years, would always reprimand her if she didn't get all the details. If she would've been there, she would've been proud.

"At three thirty," As if for the first time, Mr. Duke glimpsed at the clock behind him. He looked back at her," Which is in an hour. See you there."

With that, he left the gym. There wasn't much to the building. There was one large gym which held any type of exercise equipment. Bench press, tread mills, squat stations, and weights. The walls and floor were both made out of the same light wood material. Two doors connected the gym to the boys and girls locker room. In the middle of the two was a storage room.

Lacey looked through the gym one last time and went to the locker room. Fortunately, she had plenty of time to shower. The only thing she was dreading was performing for her new co-director. Not to mention her new co-star, who still worried her.

Lacey looked at her hair, just getting out of the parking lot of the gym. It froze in place, leaving the shoulders of her shirt damp. Still, she didn't mind. Her usually caramel hair was now almost black. She decided to turn on the radio, flipping from channel to channel to avoid commercials.

Her older sister would've hated this. She tended to be an AR. While Lacey, who hated commercials, liked to skip them. She didn't see the point in listening to the radio, or watching TV, if you watched the commercials. As she went through each channel, she decided to listen to the news. For the most part, Lacey didn't mind listening to current events. Unless of course, it involved politics.

_In other news this afternoon the mutant villainess Mystique has recently made her way to New York. Police say that MRD, or the Mutant Response Division claim that she is here on business for her employer, the mutant terrorist Magneto._

Lacey cranked up the volume as she stopped at a light. She growled under her breath and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Out of her peripheral vision she saw the other passersby. They were shouting and screaming at her. Some were even cursing, yet she didn't pay them mind. As soon as the light changed, she raced ahead of them to find an empty parking lot.

_She was last spotted in the heart of Manhattan. The MRD are being sent to dispatch her as we speak._

Lacey gave a mental sigh when she found a parking spot. Immediately, she roughly turned into the lot. Making certain nobody was looking, she ducked. She hoped no one saw her.

Not far from Lacey's location, there was a woman. She was blue skinned and had short, orange red hair. She wore a white uniform and a heinous smile. She watched the confusion around her with a hand on her hip. Cars were swerving to avoid her. People were screaming and shouting. Sirens wailed in the distance.

"Well it looks like my presence alone causes trouble," She said, commenting on the chaos before her. She seemed satisfied with her work," I don't understand what Magneto wants with these people."

"Well I would like you to leave them alone," Said a familiar feminine voice from behind," Then again, last I checked I was the bad ass." Mystique looked at her in shock.

Standing behind her was a lightly tanned skinned woman. She wore a white uniform, just like Mystique, except it wasn't as open. A hood covered the woman's face and her cape concealed her body. The woman pulled down her hood, which revealed playful hazel eyes. The Ranger.

"Perhaps," Spat Mystique, whose anger had gotten the better of her. The memory of their last battle still haunted her. It pained her, and wouldn't go away," but as I recall you had to run away to help your boyfriend. Isn't he dead?"

The Ranger grit her teeth, but said nothing. Her expression returned to normal," Then let's settle this. One on one, just you and me. Loser has to leave as soon as the match is over."

"Why should I participate in this?" challenged Mystique as the sirens grew closer and closer. Eventually, they seemed to stop where they were. Mystique wondered if the Ranger had anything to do with it. She tossed the thought aside, keeping her attention in front of her.

"Because if you don't then I'll tell Magneto you failed to get Echo." She retorted and Mystique nodded. The Ranger knew pride was everything to Mystique. Pride, and that her employer Magneto not discover that a certain mutant hadn't joined his side. Echo was a mutant who had the ability to copy a person's voice, speech pattern, personality, and appearance. He had been a powerful mutant; one that The Ranger would make certain didn't die in vain.

"Fine. May the best mutant win." Mystique said and the Ranger nodded in agreement. Both turned their backs away from each other and Mystique pulled out a small hand gun. Pointing it at the Ranger, she began to shoot. Apparently, the Ranger had decided to change into a bear. This didn't surprise Mystique, mainly because she had used animals before.

The Ranger dodged many of the bullets, but eventually got hit. When the Ranger finally reached Mystique her paw moved upwards. It swiped the gun out of Mystique's hand and onto the ground. Mystique went to retrieve it and heard the Ranger's shape changing once more. Mystique turned around to shoot her just as a white wolf appeared.

The wolf bit the hand that held the gun. Mystique dropped it and held her hand. She saw an area that was sticky and red. She looked around her for something that would stop the bleeding. She tore a piece of her costume off and wrapped it around the wound. Mystique could hear the wolf laughing and picked the gun back up. She held it at the wolf's head. A heinous smile lit up her face.

The wolf's paw came up and batted the gun away. Mystique growled under her breath as she went to retrieve it. The wolf changed back into the Ranger. She seemed impressed with herself, even though she'd been shot. Mystique wouldn't give her another chance. She took out a different weapon, hoping this one would do the trick. The weapon she pulled out was another pistol type weapon, except this one neutralized all mutant powers. She aimed it at the Ranger, who charged towards Mystique.

The barrel of the gun hit the Ranger. The female protagonist slid back. Mystique aimed the weapon at her again. This time, she shot. It hit the Ranger, who didn't seem to mind. Mystique was confused as she put the weapon away.

"So how long does that thing neutral super powers?" She asked as she took a swipe at Mystique. Mystique dodged it and swung a front kick at her chest.

The Ranger slid back a little more and went to punch Mystique. Mystique met the move with her fist. The Ranger went in to kick Mystique in the chest with her knee. Mystique backed away and round house kicked the Ranger. It hit her stomach and she groaned.

"Oh, not very long. But you'll be dead by then anyway so what does it matter?" Challenged Mystique, throwing a punch to the Ranger's gut. The Ranger caved in and Mystique's hands turned to fists.

The Ranger grit her teeth, but managed to pick herself back up. She stopped Mystique and karate chopped her shoulder. Mystique grunted in pain and performed another round house kick. The Ranger jumped away from it and went to throw a punch. It hit Mystique square in the jaw and Mystique went straight for the Ranger's collar bone.

"Well it seems I'm doing perfectly fine without them," The Ranger taunted as she grabbed Mystique's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Mystique grit her teeth, trying to push through the Ranger. The Ranger's hand seemed to squeeze harder and harder. Mystique cried out in pain as softly as she could and fell to her knees. Finally, the Ranger let go. The Ranger leaned in close to Mystique and whispered," You listen Mystique and you listen well. If you ever show your face here again, I will humiliate you worse than I did today. Understand?"

She stepped back from Mystique and the mutant nodded. The Ranger glared at her, trying to stare her down. Mystique walked away in shame. She didn't hang her head, but she didn't look anybody in the eye as she walked past either. The Ranger felt exhaustion now that she had used up all of her adrenaline. She felt the pain of the gun shots that had hit her. Fortunately, they weren't bullets but they wouldn't be easy to heal.

The Ranger shook her head as she walked away. The sirens were getting closer now. Soon they would come. The Ranger knew one thing. She didn't want to be there when they were. She kept her eyes on Mystique, occasionally glancing back at the shape shifter as she left.

Fortunately, Lacey wasn't late getting back to the studio. She thought they would've been furious. When, in fact, both Mr. Duke and Miss Poncho were delighted to see her. They figured she had gotten into an accident. She quickly reassured them that she was fine, and went in her dressing room to get changed. Fortunately, she had treated most of her injuries before coming to the studio.

As soon as she was there, she let out a small sigh and closed the door. The last time she had seen Henry Burton was when she had been at his brother's funeral. His brother, Blake Burton, had been a good friend to Lacey. Even more than a good friend.

While Blake was calm and patient, Henry was scattered brained and whiny. He always whined whenever he didn't get his way. Sometimes, even when he was impatient. Henry had practically fought Blake to earn Lacey's attention.

She tried to act calm as she exited her dressing room and went out onstage. She saw Miss Poncho sitting next to Mr. Duke. Miss Poncho was a much taller and darker haired woman. Almost as soon as she got onstage she could hear a voice. It was authoritative and sounded almost like a little kid. Lacey almost cringed, until she saw Henry.

Lacey took a quick glance at the stage. The background was filled with pine trees. All were very tall and the only other thing onstage was a large wooden cabin. At least, what looked like a cabin. She returned her attention to Henry as he got onstage.

"And I want that done immediately. Good bye," He said, turning off his cell phone and putting it in his pocket. Henry had dandelion blond hair and had sky blue eyes. He took one look of Lacey and shook his head," Hello again, Lacey. Didn't imagine seeing you here. So are you excited to see me again?" He teased, inching his way closer to her.

If it weren't for Miss Poncho, she would've stomped on Henry's foot then and there. However, she knew if that she screwed this up she would be out of work for some time. She smiled as politely as she could at him.

"Actually I'm just here to get a job done. I don't care what you feel for me. I love Blake and nothing you do will ever change that." She responded just as Mr. Duke began talking to the other crew members. She looked towards his direction and he nodded.

He began giving directions and Lacey went to where she was supposed to be. She noticed Henry give her a wink. She rolled her eyes, hating him. Yet at the same time, he looked so much like his brother. Lacey gave a smile and said her lines, trying not to make them sound dull or boring. Trying to put some emotion into them. She just hoped Henry didn't try anything during their rehearsal. He being here was bad enough.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before Mr. Duke called for them to take a break. Lacey had had a large lunch, but she was still hungry. A bag of carrots by her side, she nibbled them slowly. She sat on the edge of the stage, her bag sitting next to her. She noticed Henry was sitting awfully close to her. All during rehearsal he had been awfully close. Lacey tried to think of what she had done to deserve this. She looked over towards Henry. Right now, he looked as if he were texting. She hoped he stayed that way.

"So Lacey, I was thinking about earlier and I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have acted that way." He said, his eyes twinkling. She noticed that he had put his phone on his pocket.

_Shit, _she thought as she nodded. Her eyes searched the room for either Mr. Duke or Miss Poncho. The camera men and other crew members were chatting it up. No sign of either of them. The director's chairs were also empty.

"Well thanks for the apology." Lacey said, still not willing to forgive him just yet. She was just about to leave when he grabbed her arm. She noticed his strength as he pulled her closer to him. Lacey began to feel uncomfortable, but didn't know how to pull away from him.

"So would you want to go out to dinner later?" He asked, running his fingers along her leg. She shuddered violently, tossing her bag in the nearest trash bin.

"Henry Jonathon Burton if I see you so much as look at my star in a way I don't like I'll have you fired from this set and you'll never be able to find a job. Is that clear?" Rang Mr. Duke's voice from the other side of the room. Henry looked up at Mr. Duke and then, slowly, Lacey did as well.

His face was red and he looked ready to pop a blood vessel. His hand was clenched and holding a cell phone. He walked halfway towards the stage. He didn't need to raise his voice to be heard over the conversation. This, had ceased completely.

Lacey turned to look at the expression on Henry's face. Since Mr. Duke had yelled at him, Henry had scooted as far away from her as possible. His face was white and he nodded in agreement," Yes, sir."

"I hired you because you were a good actor. Not because I wanted to see you harass women. Understand?" Mr. Duke asked, his eyes becoming uncomfortable to look into. Henry gave a shaky nod.

Mr. Duke nodded and the conversation resumed. Lacey jumped off stage towards Mr. Duke's direction. The only other time she had gotten Henry to leave her alone, was when her older sister was around. She felt a little nervous talking to her boss directly, but she managed.

"Thank you for that." She said, meaning what she said.

"You're welcome, Lacey. Don't hesitate to tell me if he or anyone else is bothering you. You're a good worker and I appreciate that. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He said with an amiable smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lacey saw Henry leave the stage. She reveled in the scene and allowed herself a small chuckle. If he was going to avoid her and Mr. Duke the entire night, then it would be a long rehearsal. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to come back the next morning. That was, if they performed well in front of Mr. Duke and Miss Poncho.

At that moment, Miss Poncho entered the room. She looked slightly dissatisfied, and Lacey got into position. She heard Miss Poncho and Mr. Duke whispering with their heads close together. After some time Lacey heard Miss Poncho yell for Henry. She giggled quietly to herself.

After a long day of rehearsal, Lacey was completely exhausted. She opened the door to her apartment, which still needed to be painted. She hadn't painted it yet, mainly because she had just moved in. She hung her coat in the closet and trudge into the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the light on her home phone blink. She let out a tired sigh as she heated up some lasagna. She hadn't eaten since the first break during rehearsal.

Once she had eaten, she went to her home phone. The light had been blinking rapidly since she had sat down. She allowed a small burp to escape as she pressed the button. Her entire apartment was silent as she listened to the message. As it went on, a small smile formed on her lips.

_Hey Lacey this is Lucy and Leah. If you get this, call me on my cell. Just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie Thursday. Let me know as soon as you get this. You know the number._

_Well it's about damn time, _Thought Lacey as she cleaned up the table. She allowed herself a small amount of happiness. It had been years since she had even seen her sister. Much less spoken to her_, I was wondering when you were going to show your face again. Or should I have expected this?_

She decided that she would call her sister tomorrow. Tomorrow she wouldn't have to work. That, and she would be with Leah. Touring her new exhibit at the Manhattan Art Museum.

As soon as she had changed into her pajamas, she went out onto her balcony. She didn't exactly have a penthouse, but the view was nice. It gave her the entire outlook of downtown Manhattan. Since she was a young adult, she had lived in the downtown Manhattan area. Even as a child, she had loved the sight of Manhattan.

She leaned on the railing, looking down at the lights of Manhattan. She tried not to feel pained whenever she saw couples. She still remembered when she and Blake had been one of those couples. He had been the mature and sensible one and she the immature yet comical one.

She locked the doors to the balcony and slipped into bed. She took note of the time. 10:30pm and still she felt exhausted. She knew that her current work, would take time. It would take time to adjust. She hadn't done much with television, but she would give it to her best shot. She kept her mind positive as she turned out of the lights and pulled the covers over herself. For once in her life, she could start thinking of her future, not her past.

_A/N: I'm aware that I haven't updated this in a while and I would like to apologize. I've had lots of tests and distractions. However, I hope this chapter will make up for it._

_Originally, Chamelas' name was the Ranger. I wasn't entirely sure of what to call her, so I stuck on the name. As soon as I put the name on, I knew I'd need a new one. One that fit her powers. When I'm coming up with names, I want them to be unique to the person and original. I was going to call her the Chameleon but somebody else already had that name._

_The costume hasn't changed at all. I might be tempted to change it, but we'll see. She's the sister of The Seer and the step sister of Lady Blue Hood. I apologize if that annoys some of you but I did that because I wanted my characters more closely tied to the Marvel universe._

_This next chapter is about a Russian named Violetta._

_For those of you who reviewed, you have my thanks. It means a lot to hear what you have to say. For those of you, who haven't, please do. I like to hear people's opinions, just don't flame please._

_Disclaimer-I own nothing, not even the plot, but I do own my own Oc's so please ask before you use them!_


	4. Dark Phantom (Violetta Marie Zatara)

Marvel Oc Origins

Chapter Four, Dark Phantom

It was five thirty in the Manhattan area of New York. The traffic was horrible and people were impatient. Most people were just getting out of work and trying to get home. The streets were packed. The air was growing cooler and cooler. The wind was picking up.

In the heart of Manhattan there was a sky scraper. It was the tallest in the area and made of metal. Behind it was a small parking lot, where there were a few cars. On the building it said "Daily Bugle Press." There were at least twenty floors throughout the building.

On the nineteenth floor, there was a recording studio. There were cameras everywhere. Near the center of the room was a table. Behind the table was a green screen. Sitting in front of the screen were two news reporters. Both were women, one had blonde while the other had red hair. Stacks of paper sat in front of them as they gave their report. It was near the end, and the two reporters were exhausted.

"We will have more coverage tomorrow, as well as an interview with industrialist Antony Stark. Tell us about that, Violetta." Said the blonde woman and turned to the redheaded woman.

Violetta nodded confidently as she arranged her papers. Aside her red hair, she also had light freckles on her cheeks. Her sapphire eyes shone brightly. She wore a modest red V-neck long sleeve shirt with tan slacks.

"According to my sources, the industrialist Antony Stark is holding a special press conference tomorrow. We all know that a long time ago, he quit making weapons and started helping people. So after his company stopped making weapons they got involved in the energy initiative." Violetta said and the blonde woman nodded.

"Well Violetta, it seems you have an exciting day tomorrow. When is this press conference?" Asked the blonde woman, trying to keep the conversation going. Just a few more minutes, and they could go home.

"I believe tomorrow at noon. J. Jonah Jameson has expressed that I personally attend the interview." Violetta would've beamed, if she weren't on television.

The blonde anchorwoman turned to the camera. She applied a smile to her face," Well you heard it here, folks. Have a good evening and this is the Bugle Report." She said with a small nod.

"And we're clear." Shouted a camera man and the two reporters relaxed substantially. The two reporters gave a sigh of relief.

The blonde anchorwoman turned to Violetta as the red head grabbed her coat. She made sure nobody would listen to them and spoke," Violetta, I'm really glad you get to go to Tony Stark's press conference. I know you've been looking for a Tony story for a while."

Violetta nodded as the blonde woman grabbed her coat. The two headed to the elevator, earning farewells as they went. Once the door was open they entered," I have, Helena. I'm really excited about going over to Stark Industries. I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time."

Helena nodded in agreement," So I've heard. Just do me one thing, will you Vi?" She asked as the elevator door closed. Violetta turned to her friend. She nodded and Helena smiled. She turned to face her friend and clapped a hand on her shoulder," Try not to fall head over heels as soon as you see him. I know plenty of reporters, hell plenty of women, who did that and ended up with their hearts broken."

Violetta nodded enthusiastically when they reached the bustling streets," Of course. You know I'm not one who falls in love easily."

"Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt by some billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, who drags girls hearts around." Helena warned and the two went their separate ways. Violetta was glad to be done with work. She had several episodes of _Desperate House Wives_ to watch and left overs to eat.

Fortunately, it didn't take Violetta very long to get home. She lived only a few buildings over from the Daily Bugle news station. She had been selective when choosing an apartment. Her parents had wanted her to have the best. She knew they would've been proud in her choice. She knew she was.

As soon as she walked in the Lobby of her building, she earned cat calls from some of the men. She reached the elevator with a tired sigh. For a moment, she almost didn't notice the desk manager. He was a short and gray haired man with kind blue eyes. He wore a red uniform and hat.

"Hello Violetta did you have a good day?" Asked the desk manager with a welcoming smile.

Violetta turned to him with the same smile," Of course. What about you, Jasper? How's your wife and grandkids?" As if on cue, the elevator door opened. Thankfully, no one else was on.

"Good, very good," He replied with a nod. He leaned against the desk and Violetta leaned closer to him," Between you and me, word on the street is you got a Tony Stark story. Is that true?" He whispered and the two separated.

Violetta nodded enthusiastically," Of course. I'm very excited about it." She said and Jasper laughed.

"Of course you are. Just promise me one thing, will you?" He asked leaning across his desk and Violetta nodded in agreement. Even before it reached his lips, Violetta knew his request. She decided to let him ask it anyway considering how polite he had been to her the past few years.

"Make sure you keep your head on straight. I've seen men like him before. Whenever they see a pretty woman or a woman in general, they tend to follow their lower half." Jasper whispered and Violetta nodded.

"I'll try and do that for you." She said and got onto the elevator. Leaning her head on the wall, she allowed her body to relax. It had been a long day, and Violetta wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed and fall asleep. However, she knew her day wasn't over yet.

Fortunately, it didn't take very long to get to her apartment. It was only two doors down from the elevator. Violetta let out a sigh of relief as soon as her door was closed. She hung her coat in the closet near the front door and lay her purse down on the kitchen counter, which connected to the living room.

The first room that Violetta stepped into was the kitchen, which was very spacious. The walls were painted a light yellow, the color of sunshine and light brown. The counter top was marble and there were multiple stacks of papers. Stainless steel appliances occupied the room. Yellow and brown tiles accompanied the floor. The door after the kitchen was the second bathroom, the first being attached to Violetta's bedroom.

The living room floor was composed of hardwood. In the corner near her bedroom door was a large, Lazy Boy. It was leather and a deep shade of red. Sitting near it was a red recliner arm chair that was which was also leather. Hanging on the wall next to the marble counter was a 42' inch television screen. In the center of the room was a hardwood coffee table with a red covering. On the right wall of the living room there were large windows, which lead directly to the balcony. Through it Violetta could see that the day was winding down.

She put her shoes near the door, which was where she kept most of her other pairs of shoes. The rest were in the closet in her room. She happily made her way to the kitchen, which was her favorite room in the house. She loved to cook, even if it was only for herself.

After she had sat down and made one of her favorite Russian dinners for herself, her home phone rang. She had forgotten to unplug it, several times. She got up from her seat at the counter and went into her room. She promised herself that after today she would unplug it.

The bedroom floors were also hardwood, mainly because Violetta didn't want to put in carpet. She liked hardwood, even if it made her feet extra cold during the winter. Immediately, she picked it up and sat on her bed. It was king sized, which always made Violetta feel small. Violetta probably felt that way because she was only 5'5".

"Hello. Is Violetta Zatara there? I need to speak to her immediately. It's urgent." Spoke a middle aged woman's voice from the other end.

Violetta nodded as she sat down on the bed, as if the woman could see her," Yes, this is Violetta. May I ask who's calling?" She asked politely folding her legs into a half lotus position*.

"This is the secretarial office of Justin Hammer, of Hammer Multinational." The woman replied matter-of-factly, as if everyone should know who Justin Hammer was. Violetta tried to place where she'd heard of this man, and instantly remembered.

"I see. May I ask why he's calling?" She asked again, hoping for an answer this time. She tried not to sound exasperated, as if that weren't possible.

"He told me to tell you that he would be dropping by your penthouse apartment tomorrow afternoon around eleven thirty. I believe he said something about a business transaction." The woman replied, her tone revealing her boredom.

Apparently, it sounds like this woman wasn't giving Violetta the full details. More than likely, she wasn't given them herself. Violetta nodded again, her light purple bed spread sinking slightly under her weight," Ok then. Thank you."

However, before Violetta could say anything else, the tone went dead. She hung up and rolled her eyes. Figured, it was just like Hammer to deliver his message and then hang up. Her eyes searched around the room, her room.

The color of the entire room was tropical wild violet, a light purple. Even the walls were painted tropical wild violet. Behind her there were sliding glass windows, which all led to the balcony. Next to the bed was a medium sized nightstand, which was also hardwood. On the wall across from her bed was a large dresser and large closet that was connected to the room. On the room adjacent to her bed was a door, which led to her bathroom.

Violetta left her room, feeling numb after the conversation with Hammer's secretarial office. She went back to her dinner. Tomorrow, her schedule would be tight. She had errands to run, not to mention Tony Stark's press conference to go to. She wondered if Hammer would be satisfied when he left. Something, something deep down, told her that he wouldn't.

The next morning arrived faster than Violetta had anticipated. Small rays of sunlight flooded through Violetta's windows. She opened her eyes a crack and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It read 7:35 in the morning and Violetta was thankful. Normally, she awoke later; however, today was the last day of work for her this week.

She quickly got ready for the coming day, putting on a light purple short sleeve shirt with white skinny jeans and purple flats. Her hair was left down, the curls accenting her freckles and sea blue eyes. In her hair, she wore a black rose.

As soon as she was ready, she locked her apartment and went about her errands. She noticed some people stare as she passed by. However, she continued to go about her business. Today was going to be a great day and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. Not even Justin Hammer, who was going to be paying her a visit. As if she could forget something like that.

For her, errands usually didn't take more than a half hour. She got everything she needed to done within due time. Now it was time to go to her other job. The job that taught her so much yet also allowed her to make a name for herself. Being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D was the most rewarding thing she had done so far.

It didn't take her long to reach the Helicarrier; headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. Violetta swiftly made her way to the training room. She earned greetings from the various agents. She greeted them back, keeping it short and sweet.

As she entered the room, a computer voice spoke. The training room was empty. It was the one place where Violetta could concentrate. Sure Professor Xavier had taught her a little but S.H.I.E.L.D had taught her more. On one of the walls there was a holo screen filled with countless names. Violetta knew that it was the list of agents who had reached top black ops status. Violetta knew that her mentor was up there as sure as the sun was in the sky.

_Agent Black Phantom, a.k.a Violetta Zatara._

"I want the training simulation, level six." She said, looking down at her costume. It was all black, just like her mentor. It began at her neck and reached her feet. She wore mid-calf high boots and gloves that fit her hands perfectly. Her cape covered most of her body and in her hair she adorned a light purple rose.

_Training simulation, level six_

Instantly, the simulation room changed. The background shimmered and soon enough Violetta was surrounded by jungle. Palm trees blocked any skyward view and vines scattered around the ground. Violetta felt soft and wet soil under her feet but she didn't have time to enjoy it. She was on a mission.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten to grab a weapon off the weapons rack before the simulation had begun. She continued onward, running through the thick jungle. Unbeknownst to her, several robots with large guns followed her.

From what Violetta had heard, this level's mission was supposed to be about finding a base. Then, after she found the base, she was supposed to find something within the base. Another thing about this mission was that there were supposed to be robots everywhere. So far, Violetta didn't see any. However, that didn't mean there weren't any around. Suddenly, she heard a noise from behind. She turned to see what it was, her chin resting on her right shoulder. When she saw nothing, she kept moving. The robots also kept moving, making certain not to get too close to Violetta but still keeping on her trail.

Violetta found the base with time to spare. She listened to the rustling of branches behind. She turned to see at least three robots all with large guns. Before she could think she phased. To some, it looked like she halfway disappeared. However, to her it felt more like the speed of her molecules increasing. She found herself moving faster than usual, her movements blurred.

She shoved her right fist through the nearest robot and pulled it out. It exploded and Violetta took its large gun. She continued to stay intangible as the robots shot at her. She shot at the other robots rapidly. The bullets hit one by one. Violetta took down one more with the end of her gun.

_Two down, one to go, _she thought to herself as she continually shot at the others. Hopefully, the last one went down as quickly as the first two. Having been an agent for some time, she doubted it. If there was one thing she had learned, it was never to underestimate your enemy.

Eventually Violetta's ears grew accustomed to the jarring sound of gun fire. It ricocheted off the trees and underbrush. Violetta began to run, feeling that she didn't have many other options. She stayed intangible, feeling the shots of the robot's guns go through her. She kept her eyes constantly behind her, the robot in heavy pursuit.

Occasionally, she would turn back to shoot at it. At one point, she round house kicked the robot then pushed her hand through the robot's head. It jarred from her attacks and dropped its gun. Eventually it exploded and Violetta continued on her way. Finally she found her destination. It was a building, large and probably built of stone.

She rushed towards it, keeping her gun at the ready. She didn't know what kinds of creatures or robots would attack her next. She stayed alert as she entered the temple looking building. Her intangibility proved useful as she moved throughout the structure. She still didn't understand what she was looking for, now that she was here.

There were multiple rooms in the building, with multiple robots guarding them. She searched through the building until she reached a specific room. It was in the center of the building, with large amounts of robots guarding it. She peered further into the room, trying to see what was on the pedestal in the center of the room.

She noticed it was some sort of communication device. She shrugged, deciding not to question. Her eyes scanned the room, making certain the robots were distracted. She quickly moved through the wall and made her way towards the device. She made certain her footsteps were quiet and she tried to make them light. Nonetheless, for whatever reason, the robots sensed her anyway.

She cursed under her breath in Russian as she turned tangible. No sense in being intangible if the enemy already knew you were present. That and she knew she couldn't use her powers all of the time.

_Your powers are only one tool in your utility belt*, _Violetta's mentor had told her during one of their first training sessions.

She dodged enemy fire as she tried to come up with a plan. So far, that required shooting back. She brought her gun up to her chest and began to shoot. One of the robots came to fight her, melee style. She front kicked it in the face then swung her elbow under where its chin should have been. It shook backwards and after that, she recommenced shooting.

Now there were only four left. All the while, her mind came up with different possibilities of getting to the device. Most of the plans she came up with she discarded but there was one that Violetta went with. She continued shooting at the robots, her expression twisting into one of concentration.

After the first robot had failed at melee combat, the others soon followed. One of the robots came first, throwing whips at her. She tried to dodge them as much as she could. Despite that, she felt one of the whips constrict around her torso. She tried to bite back a scream but couldn't help it as an excruciating electric shock ran through her body. As soon as her tangibility went away, the feeling was gone. The whip retracted back to the robot.

She looked down at her midsection where the whip had grabbed her. The skin looked slightly pink but nothing too serious. Hopefully it didn't hinder Violetta on her mission.

She put her hand through the robot, leaving it there for a second or two. Just before it exploded, she pulled her hand out. Another robot went to face her, having learned from his other teammate's experience. He not only had whips, but whips with razors on them. Violetta could tell she was near the end because the other robots also used razor whips.

Avoiding them wasn't as easy as it looked. There were various times when she gained cuts or scratches. Sooner or later, Violetta gained enough ground to stick an intangible hand through another robot. It soon exploded and two others pressed her. Three down, two to go.

She inched herself closer and closer to the pedestal. She felt adrenaline pour through her veins and body. She fired her gun automatically, giving occasional kicks or punches. After some time, she knew she had to end the fight. She round house kicked both robots and gave them a strong punch with her right fist. For extra measure, she put an intangible hand through both.

They exploded and Violetta grabbed the device. Before any alarms sounded, Violetta phased her way out of the building. As she was running through the jungle, her mind raced. Soon enough she would have robots chasing after her. She needed to think fast. She still held her gun tightly in her hand.

Just as she heard robots coming after her, the simulation disappeared. She almost felt like running to the weapons rack, but didn't. Her adrenaline rush had dissipated almost as soon as it had come. She put her weapon on the rack and turned to see Agent Quartermain, one of Fury's top agents in the corner nearest to the weapons rack. His strawberry blond hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the light of the room.

"Well done, Agent Black Phantom. Not many get past that level. Congratulations, you've been promoted to Level Four special ops." He said in his most famous southern drawl. Violetta had seen him a couple times around the Helicarrier, but hadn't actually spoken with him.

Violetta nodded as she headed towards the locker room. She stopped when she saw him approach her. She knew that Fury had brought Agent Quartermain here for a reason. If her time with S.H.I.E.L.D had taught her anything it was that they did everything for a reason. She kept her attention focused on Quartermain.

"Thank you, Agent Quartermain. Is there a particular reason Fury sent you to see me?" She didn't want to sound rude, but she also didn't want to appear ignorant. She crossed her arms against her chest.

Quartermain nodded in agreement as he made his way towards the exit," Of course, Agent Black Phantom. Meet me on the bridge in ten minutes and I'll de brief you. You've got a mission."

And with that he left. Violetta let out a tired sigh as she went to shower. Today was going to be a long day. Yet it wasn't even noon.

A few minutes later Violetta appeared on the bridge of the Helicarrier. Having showered and taken care of her wounds Violetta looked around the room for Quartermain. It appeared that Quartermain had been expecting her, because she noticed a blue holo screen above him. He had been talking with another agent but when he saw her he ceased.

"Glad to see you're on time. Let's get started," He began typing on the holo keyboard and an image emerged. It was of an old man with long, white hair with a bald spot in the middle. He wore a red costume and his cheeks were red as well," This is the Red Ghost, a Russian super villain."

"Doesn't he have the power to become intangible?" Asked Violetta curiously, having read his profile in a S.H.I.E.L.D report.

Quartermain nodded in agreement as he continued to type on the holo keyboard in front of him. Another image materialized on screen. Violetta recognized it instantly as the Baxter Building, with its number four blazing bright blue on top. She had only ever seen it a million times.

"This is the Red Ghost's goal. He plans on stealing some new technology of Reed Richards." He informed her and Violetta gave a small nod of recognition.

"So where are the Fantastic Four? Why can't they deal with this?" She asked trying to make sure she didn't miss something. She knew that for some missions, you had to get every last little detail. This was one of them.

"Currently, they're stuck in the Savage Land. Mr. Fantastic contacted S.H.I.E.L.D and so we're sending you in," As if reading her thoughts, he spoke," You're our only spare special ops we have at the moment. Hawkeye's been imprisoned, Widow's missing, and Quake is on a different assignment."

Violetta understood her assignment and nodded in agreement," So you want me to stop the Red Ghost from stealing Reed Richards technology? Is this a test?" She asked as they neared the Baxter Building. She tried not to allow herself to get flustered.

_Too late for that, _she thought as Quartermain responded to her question. She could feel new adrenaline rush through her body.

Quartermain nodded in affirmation," Both are correct. Fury seems to believe that you're ready for the big times now and I don't question Nick Fury. One more thing, Agent Black Phantom," He said just as she was about to leave. She stopped herself, but just barely," He's going to be more difficult than what you've probably read about in his file. Be careful. We'll handle it when you're done. Good luck."

Violetta didn't respond as she left the bridge, thinking all the while about her busy day. It didn't take much to get a S.H.I.E.L.D authorized vehicle. She didn't delay arriving at her destination either. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Helicarrier fly away. She let out a tired sigh as she landed her jet near the Baxter Building. Just another day in the life of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

Almost as soon as she got out, she heard a voice. Several actually but only one was human. The others sounded almost simian. Violetta turned to see where the other voices were coming from. She turned intangible, just to be certain nobody saw her. She listened to the conversation between the Red Ghost and his pet monkeys.

Chaos ensued around the Baxter Building. People ran in all directions, screaming and yelling in terror. All the while the Red Ghost and his primate friends kept walking. As if they hadn't a care in the world. Violetta followed them as they neared the Baxter Building.

"Soon we will have it my pets, soon," He said with a thick Russian accent. He seemed paranoid, as if he knew Violetta were watching him. He stopped talking with his apes and turned in her direction," You may come out, my dear. I know you're there."

Violetta kept her heart from beating out of her chest as she became tangible. A wicked grin lit up Red Ghost's face as his apes beat their chests violently. Violetta could hear laughter, whether it was from Ivan or the apes Violetta couldn't tell.

"So let me guess, you were sent by the Fantastic Four to apprehend me. Am I correct?" The Red Ghost asked with an air of cunningness. Violetta felt like smacking this idiot upside the head but she knew she had to control her temper.

Violetta snorted as she put a hand on her hip," S.H.I.E.L.D if you want to get specific. I'm here to take you down either way." She responded, trying to keep her tone even. She knew that if she lost her temper it would give him power over her.

"You can certainly try, little girl," The Red Ghost sneered as his chimpanzees howled with laughter," Attack her my pets. I will retrieve the technology." He ordered and the monkeys beat their chests once more. As they did so he resumed his way towards the Baxter Building.

The chimpanzees charged and Violetta prepared herself for the worst. Instead, all she felt was nothing. She had forgotten that she had turned intangible. It was more out of habit than anything else and Violetta was glad for it. Now she had to come up with a plan to defeat Red Ghost's apes, and stop Red Ghost from stealing Mr. Fantastic's new technology, whatever that was.

Instantly, she got an idea and went with it. She began to run and the apes chased her. When one got too close, she would kick them. Not too hard, but enough to escape. She led them into the Baxter Building, hearing more screaming. She knew that she needed to stay calm, or else the whole situation would go awry.

When she was in the Lobby, she felt the apes continually jumping up and clawing through her. Even though she was intangible, it tickled. She tried incessantly to stop giggling and failed.

"Come on guys that tickles. Why not try something more effective?" She asked, trying not to laugh as one of the other chimps clawed through her, only to find that she was still intangible. They elicited screams of frustration, which gave Violetta a headache after some time.

When another one tried to go through her, she grabbed it tightly by the wrist. She turned tangible, allowing a certain amount of impatience leak in her voice," Knock it off, I'm serious." She growled threateningly, and then threw the chimp on the ground.

It hit with a loud _thunk _and Violetta could hear a _crack _soon afterwards. She winced, figuring that the monkey had either broken something or sprained something. Fortunately, his back had hit the wall instead of his head. Violetta turned her head towards the other chimps, which now looked royally pissed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't do that anymore." Violetta warned, keeping her tone dangerous. She put her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

The chimps responded with a deafening scream. Violetta backed away from the chimp on the ground. The other chimps followed her and soon enough the chase continued. One time, she heard one of the chimps speak to one another. She wasn't sure how it happened, but she didn't care.

"It doesn't matter if she defeats us now. Master should have already almost retrieved the technology. If we continue, maybe we can slam her against the floor. Then maybe Master can heal him." At that, Violetta stopped and turned towards the chimps. Adrenaline coursed through her more now than ever. Her eyes could've burned holes into the chimps. Her voice was calm and steady and masked with fury which, to anyone who knew her, meant that she was going to get very irritated very quickly.

"Where is he going?" She asked, not having to say anything else. She would make them talk. Whether they like it or not they would tell her everything. She clenched her hands into fists.

Several floors above Violetta and the chimps was the Fantastic Four's dwelling. The Red Ghost had just entered with a heinous smile on his face. He looked around the abode, searching for the lab. He began to wander, until he found two large double doors. His grin spread even wider on his face and he headed towards them. If what he had heard was correct, then these doors would lead to Reed Richard's laboratory.

Hopefully, his chimps had kept the Black Phantom busy enough. Fortunately, he didn't have to open the doors. His intangibility took care of that. He looked around the room in awe but didn't have time to savor it. He knew what his mission was and didn't want to waste time.

He found a light switch and turned it on. The lights only illuminated the center portion of the lab. Carefully, he picked his way around the lab. The workplace itself had multiple desks, which were covered in stacks of papers, half-finished inventions, scattered notes and coffee stains. He tried to think of where Reed might keep a new gadget.

His eyes glued themselves to his peripheral vision. Perspiration beaded down his forehead. Even though he shouldn't have, he was nervous. Whoever this woman was, she was clearly different than most people he had faced. She was green which meant it would take her awhile to defeat his chimps. But that didn't mean he could underestimate her.

Finally, he stopped at one of the desks in one of the back rooms. The room had only one light and the rest was concealed in shadows. He had finally found the invention. The only reason he knew what it looked like was because he had read it in the paper. It was rectangular shaped, almost like a walkie talkie. Its shine was more unique than anything else. He turned towards the desk where the creation was. The desk itself was filled with various trinkets and inventions. Some of the objects were near completion and some of them not. However, just as he went to pick it up it was gone.

Before he could come up with a reason as to how it had disappeared he heard a voice. It was familiar and feminine, with a bit of impatience leaking through.

"You know, Red Ghost, your chimps sure are strong. They almost slowed me down," She said, stepping out of the shadow in the corner as she did so. From the looks of it, his chimps had delayed her somewhat. She had many scratches and bite marks on her body. Despite this, all he could do was stand and stare at her flabbergasted. She seemed to take advantage of this and stepped forward, holding the device in her hands," So I hear you're looking for this. It seems you're going to a lot of trouble for something so small."

She stepped closer to him which made him step back. Soon enough they were in the main part of the lab. This must've been what she wanted.

She waved it in front of his face taunting him. A sneer lit up her face as she put it on her utility belt. Red Ghost growled under his breath as his fists clenched. Anger boiled inside him but he kept it for the most part under control.

"What happened to my chimps?" He bellowed as his face grew even redder. He could tell from the way her body tensed that she was preparing for a fight.

"Let's just say they won't be waking up anytime soon." She responded and Red Ghost charged. She stepped out of the way but barely missed the Red Ghost's punch to her gut.

Now it was Black Phantom's turn to attack. She swung her left leg down onto Red Ghost, who shifted his density. Black Phantom jumped back away from the Red Ghost. Now the fight as on and there was no stopping it.

"Come on bitch! Show me what you've got!" He called after her as he made his way towards her. He tried to think of a plan to defeat her. As an extra incentive, he swore at her in Russian.

"Oh you'll see it soon enough." She responded venomously as she sent various hits and kicks at him. Fortunately, he was still intangible. He noticed that she had also shifted her density.

Violetta was thankful when he finally stopped moving. She knew she had him backed in a corner. But she also knew that he was resourceful. He would use anything to give himself an advantage. She threw a punch at him with her right fist. Thankfully, he had just turned tangible. Since both could shift densities, it was pointless to fight that way.

It hit him underneath the chin and his head was thrown back. His body was thrown back as well. He landed on the ground but quickly picked himself back up. Almost as soon as he was up Violetta went to follow up with another punch, until he caught her fist. He held onto it and squeezed hard. Violetta could feel her strength waxing as she tried to break free. Finally, he brought his other fist up and punched her in the gut. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to become intangible.

She twisted in the air and landed on the ground. Her stomach slammed into the hard floor. She grit her teeth as she felt someone grab a fistful of hair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Red Ghost's boots. She bit back a scream as her face slammed into the ground. She knew she needed to act quickly, or her mission would be for nothing. She knew what she needed to do.

Just as Black Phantom's face was about to smash into the ground she stopped halfway. She grabbed the Red Ghost's wrist and yanked it down. With that she pulled herself up and massaged the side of her head. She had a slight headache, which she hoped would subside. Every muscle in her arms and legs ached, but she ignored them. She knew she had a mission to finish.

"You know for a Russian, you fight dirty." She said panting heavily as she surveyed the room for damage. She knew that soon she had to end this fight.

So far, there didn't appear to be much damage done to Richard's lab. The only dents she saw was where the Red Ghost had smashed her face. The other was where the Red Ghost now lay, which was very large. She tried not to think of how they would react at the Lobby.

Behind her she heard the Red Ghost groan. She positioned her body into a fighting stance quickly. She watched him wipe dust off his costume. He seemed to have a new determination in his eyes. He charged towards her with a malicious sneer on his face.

Just as he was about to hit her she moved out of the way. The Red Ghost charged again, this time intangible. His fist swung towards her. Black Phantom shifted her density just before his fist hit. Both returned to their palpable state.

Both knew that the battle had to end soon. One had to be victorious while the other wasn't. One would walk away with Richards's toy while the other didn't. Red Ghost karate chopped Violetta in the leg just as it turned intangible. Violetta put her intangible hand through the man's chest and waited.

He convulsed violently for a few moments until he went still. Violetta watched as his eyes closed. She gently took her hand out and put Richards's toy back on his desk. She picked up Red Ghost and checked his pulse. He was unconscious that was all. She spoke quietly into her ear piece. Hopefully, S.H.I.E.L.D came quickly.

Luckily, S.H.I.E.L.D came and went swiftly. Sometimes, it took them a while for them to take care of super villains. Violetta figured it was because she had done all the hard work. At least she had time to prepare herself before the press conference.

However, S.H.I.E.L.D had insisted that she see a medic for her injuries. Minor wounds, the medic had deemed them. Violetta knew how to take care of them. She left as soon as she knew S.H.I.E.L.D had taken Red Ghost and his chimps into custody.

She thought about her busy morning as she made her way to her apartment. When she stepped off she heard the immediate sound of loud conversation.

_Shit, Justin Hammer's coming over today! _She thought, putting on her best poker face as she pushed her way through the crowd. She had almost forgotten.

As she opened the door, she saw a figure in her living room. The man was hunched over and sitting at her couch. Violetta tried to think of how he had gotten into her apartment without a key. Eventually, she gave up and flicked on the lights.

He turned to her with a warm smile. He was extremely tall, about six inches. His shoulders were rather broad and he walked with a cane. He wore a white suit, probably made from some expensive material. Underneath he wore a black shirt and tie. His shoes were black as well and looked fancy. Her eyes looked up to his face, worn and weathered with age. His hair, which was blond the last time Violetta had seen it, was now grizzled. His soft light blue eyes full of gusto. When he spoke, his voice was soft and gentle.

"Violetta my dear, it's good to see you again my dear. My secretary did tell you I was coming, didn't she?" He asked as she went about making lunch. She allowed him to stay in the living room, finding it better for her.

Violetta nodded in agreement," Yes, she did. Would you like something to drink?" She asked, trying to be a good hostess. Her mother had taught her that much.

Hammer nodded," A small glass of Vodka will be fine." He replied and Violetta went about making it. Normally, Russians, and most Americans, invited their friends over for the weekend. Not the other way around. Violetta instantly knew something was wrong, but kept alert. She didn't allow her concern to show on her face, for fear of Hammer's reaction.

Violetta handed him the small glass of Vodka and finished making her lunch. The Russian hostess inside of her spoke up," Would you like something to eat as well?" She asked and when Hammer shook his head, continued," So what brings you to Manhattan? I understand you were on a business trip not that long ago."

Hammer nodded as he finished his Vodka and relaxed," Yes, I was." Out of the corner of her eye, Violetta noticed his gaze. It seemed as if he were searching for something. Violetta ate on the counter, fully aware of the time. It wouldn't be long before she had to be at Tony Stark's press conference.

However, she could spare time for an old family acquaintance. Just Hammer had been very close with their parents for a long time. That was up until they realized that what they had been doing with their company was wrong. They had passed away some years ago but Violetta still remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Any reason you came back?" Violetta asked, already knowing the question on his lips. She knew that Hammer would only come around if he wanted something. However, she knew she had to ask it anyway. It wasn't as if he was going to come out and say it.

"Yes, actually there is," Hammer replied with a tired sigh as he leaned back on the couch. His glass of Vodka already drained and Violetta went to collect it," I wanted to know if you have thought about the future of your parent's company recently. I understand that you plan on selling it, or did I miss hear?"

If Violetta had been a betting woman, she would have just become rich. That was, if she wasn't already the daughter of two famous industrialists anyway. She tried to ignore his eyes boring into hers.

Violetta shook her head," No, you didn't. I have been contemplating my company's future and I know where I want it to go. Thank you for your concern though." She tried to shrug it off but she knew Hammer wouldn't.

She could tell Hammer was growing impatient, if not more than a little frustrated," I would give you more money than your company's worth." He replied as Violetta finished her large lunch. She was leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I know you would, but I'm not exactly looking to sell it to someone who would use it for immoral purposes. Besides, I've already made up my mind as to who I'm selling it to." She replied matter-of-factly, hoping Hammer would just drop the subject. Sadly, she knew that wouldn't happen.

His tone turned from mildly frustrated to furious," And who is that exactly?" He yelled, clenching his hands and balling them into fists. He stood up from the couch, leaving his cane leaning against the couch.

_Like a spoiled child, _thought Violetta as she gave an exasperated sigh. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Whether he bought stocks of her company, or he did something rash against her. She shuddered at the thought, but tried to stay calm.

"Hammer, I understand you were a family friend of mine, but my parents are long dead. I have no more feelings for you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to work to do. You're welcome to my home and anything in it." She watched Hammer's expression change from angry to stun.

Hammer shook his head as he picked ups his cane and hobbled to the door," No Violetta, I do not think I will be staying here much longer. Know this," With this gesture he turned to look at her directly in the eye. She could feel his fury from where she was standing," I will have your company and you, under my belt. That much I promise you."

Without another word, he slammed the door. Violetta let out a small sigh of relief, even though she knew it wasn't over. Hell, it was just beginning. Hopefully, by the time Hammer bought her company it would be in the hands of someone she trusted. She decided not to dwell on it now and get ready. The press conference was in a half hour and she didn't want to be late.

Luckily, there was still a parking space or two left when Violetta finally reached Stark Tower. She saw the Daily Bugle van and went to find her camera man. It wasn't long before they were ushered into the Lobby, where it seemed most every reporter in New York had the same idea. All were greeted by a red haired woman. She had freckles and piercing green eyes.

"Welcome, welcome to Stark Tower. Please head to Mr. Stark's office and the conference will begin momentarily." She said a fake smile plastered to her face.

Violetta waited in the Lobby with her camera man. She wore a red short sleeved shirt with tan slacks, the usual. A large red ear piece allowed her to listen to Helena, who was broadcasting at the studio.

Luckily, Violetta and her camera man were one of the first in the elevator. They made their way quickly to Stark's office. Violetta had hoped to get there before she started filming.

As she made her way to the office, she noticed a figure in the office talking with Tony Stark. He was tall and African American. He had short, black hair and wore a blue Air Force uniform. Violetta tried to place him as they waited outside Stark's office.

Almost immediately, the door opened and out stepped the man. He wore a warm smile as he held open the door," Mr. Stark is waiting for you and thank you for coming to his press conference. I know he's been looking forward to this for a while."

Violetta nodded and thanked him as she passed. In the room there was a large, wooden conference table. Around it were many wooden chairs. As if on cue, the camera began to roll and Violetta turned around. She listened as Helena introduced Violetta. When she was finished, Violetta spoke.

"Thanks Helena. Right now we're inside Stark's office, where the press conference is about to take place. It seems like every reporter in town is attending this conference. We'll update you as time goes on. Back to you, Helena." Violetta blushed as she took a seat at the table. She noticed others entering as well, crowding around the door.

She took out her notepad and a pen. Her heart sped up and perspiration beaded down her forehead. She began to drum her fingers on the desk, which normally meant she was extremely nervous. She tried to make conversation with some of the other reporters. As soon as every reporter was present Stark appeared. His words flowed through the room, excitement welling inside of each of them. Today was going to be interesting, to say the least.

Near the end of the conference Stark took everyone down to see the Arc Reactor. Violetta, and most everyone, were ready to go home. The only thing keeping them the least bit entertained was the bright green light of the Arc Reactor. That and Stark's ceaseless talking.

Violetta decided to ask a question in the last five minutes. She knew it was probably pointless but she decided to ask it anyway. She raised her hand and waited for Stark to point to her," Mr. Stark if you were so successful in weapons making what made you decide to change your ways?"

Everyone, even Stark, turned to face her. She felt slightly embarrassed, but knew that it was a valid question. Even some of the camera men turned their cameras to get a good view of her.

"Well there were two reasons for that. The main reason was because I saw how people were being treated with those weapons. I saw the effects those weapons had on innocent people, and I didn't like that. So I did something about it. I became Iron Man," He replied and shot a quick glance at the clock," Well that's all the time we have for today folks. Thanks for coming out and I hope we'll see you again."

With that, the reporters left. One by one they crammed into the elevators. It was a mad rush just to get to the door. Violetta was especially hurried and almost tripped on her heels. Just as her face was about to hit the floor, she felt a firm hand lift her up. She saw that it was the man who had been talking with Tony.

"I saw those last few minutes back there. That was a good question." He said as Violetta dusted herself off. She nodded as the man opened a door for one of the female reporters.

She shrugged casually, feeling a bit dumb," I thought everybody knew the answer to that question. I was just curious." She responded truthfully.

The man nodded," Sometimes I think Tony needs to remind himself why he does certain things, or else he doesn't remember why he does them. By the way, I'm Rhodey."

"Tony Stark's best friend? Yeah, I've heard of you." Violetta nodded as the two stood near the front doors. As if on cue Rhodey held the door open for more reporters. Violetta noticed that the remaining reporters were talking with Pepper, the redheaded woman who had welcomed them in before the conference.

"Most people haven't. So what did you think of Tony's presentation?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly. They stood by the door, avoiding everybody else. Violetta tried not to blush.

"I thought it was interesting, although I guess I still have more questions." Violetta replied truthfully as she leaned against the doors. She hugged her coat closer towards her body.

Rhodey nodded, "I understand. If you ever want to know more, just come here on Thursdays or call me by this number." He said, handing her a small piece of paper. He smiled at her as he opened the door for her. She thanked him and quickly left.

That evening Violetta sat on her couch at home. Outside, the sky was pitch black save for the lights of cars and store signs. The television was on and Violetta wore a black night gown. A large blanket covered her body, keeping her warm. It was a little before half past ten and she couldn't sleep.

Presently, the news was on and Violetta was watching intently. It was the Daily Bugle news, the one that had been recorded today. She snickered at some of the reporter's comments, glad she had taken the time to listen. Sometimes it was interesting to see what other reporters were thinking. Once it was done, she turned it off and headed to bed. Today had been a long and exciting day and tomorrow would be even better.

_A/N: So I understand that this chapter was longer than usual. To be honest I thought this would be shorter than the others. I apologize for not updating for so long but I hope this makes up for it._

_The next two chapters take place in France, so stay tuned! I would also like to thank those who've reviewed before and ask them to keep reviewing!_

_Disclaimer-I own nothing except my own Oc's so please ask before you use them!_


End file.
